


I'm A Loser, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just another story about Danny catching up with an old friend, though the timeline may be a bit off sometimes. Reader is slightly based off of myself, which is kinda lame, I know. But, I hope you like it still!





	1. You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the first chapter being so short! The next is much longer, I promise! I'm just trying to take this slow, is all.

If there was anything I love more than my job, it would definitely be music. I am _infatuated_ with music. The breaths in between each lyric, the harmonization of the instruments, even the words that were so well-written. I love music with my whole heart, and no one can take that away from me. Now please, don’t ask me who my favorite artist is, because I couldn’t tell you. I can’t pick just one band, or group, or solo artist, I just can’t! If I had to narrow it down, I might can give you a top ten list of my favorites, _maybe_. Oh right, my job that you’re probably wondering about… I am currently a waitress at Olive Garden. It sounds lame, I know, but I really do enjoy it. I enjoy making people smile in any way I can. I only work during the lunch hours, though. At night, I go to college. I’m actually a psychology major. Speaking of college, that’s actually where I met a really good friend of mine. He was a couple of years ahead of me, so he was almost done when we met, but we hung out almost all the time. We bonded over our mutual passion for music. He went to school for advertising, but all he ever wanted to do was be in a band. Sometimes, we would hang out at his apartment, and listen to a bunch of 80s and 90s classic rock. We made up a game where whoever could guess the band first got a point, though he usually won.

His name is Dan, by the way, Dan Avidan. I always called him Danny, but he preferred to be called Dan. I haven’t seen Danny since he left school. He just couldn’t do advertising because they wouldn’t let him express himself or be creative. I do remember running into him the day before he left. We must have talked for hours, on his couch.  
“Yeah, I’ll be officially leaving tomorrow afternoon. A guy I met on the internet wants to start a band with me, so I’m going to go live with him!” he said. He was so happy to be going in a musical direction, he probably didn’t notice how sad I was that he was leaving. “Isn’t this great, (Y/N)?”

“Oh yeah, that’s really cool, Danny!” I said, putting on my best fake smile. Really, I was very happy for him because he seemed to finally be happy, but still he was my best friend. Realizing that I hadn’t been looking at him, Danny scooted closer to me.  
“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so good, hun. And, you always look good,” he said, trying to cheer me up. He rested his right hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to look up at him. I tried my best to hold back tears as I looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Thanks, you dork, but I’m okay. I guess I just feel kind of sick from lunch earlier.” I lied. He gave me a look, but he seemed to believe me. To my surprise, he leaned over to hug me tightly. I couldn’t help but hug him back, almost holding on too tightly. He smelled like the cologne he always wore, which happened to become my favorite smell. I eventually noticed that he had let go, and then so did I. His hands rested on each of my shoulders.

“(Y/N), I just want you to know that I’ll miss you while I’m gone. You’ve been so nice to me, and you’re the only one who has really believed in me since I’ve been here. It just means a lot to me, ya know?” I swallowed hard and nodded my head, knowing that I really was the only friend he had here at school. Sure, he talked to other students, but I was the only one he was really comfortable with. I never ever judged him for wanting to do what he loves.

“I’ll miss you too, Danny. You still have my number and stuff? You promised you would call every now and then, remember?” He grinned and showed me the post-it note I gave him with my phone number and my address, in case he wanted to send pictures and stuff. He set it down on his coffee table, and slowly stood up from the couch. I stood up and made my way to leave his apartment. We hugged once more, said our goodbyes, and I went home. He called me the next morning and told me his new bandmate would be there soon. He was going to follow him back to their new apartment. I told him how proud I was of him for taking such a huge leap of faith, and with that, he said he had to leave. He hung up, and I cried for the next little while.


	2. Time Stands Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, please just let me know if you think this is moving along too quickly! I really want to drag out the crush feels as much as I can!

It’s been almost ten years since Danny left. He called occasionally, on birthdays and holidays, but the rest of the time he was quite busy with his music. He told me more about his bandmate, Brian Wecht, and their band called Ninja Sex Party. He told me that they were a comedy band and they make music, “about dicks and stuff.” His new band had actually become really popular on the internet, and I couldn’t have been more proud of my best friend. He finally made it.

Today had been just like any other day, work and school. In three weeks, I’ll finally be graduating with a doctorate’s degree in psychology. I sent Danny an invitation to the graduation ceremony, but I’m not sure if he got it. Surely he did, and I’m pretty sure I’ll see him there somewhere. In the meantime, I have been looking for companies in need of a psychologist. So far, no one was really hiring, so that kind of bummed me out a bit. I was at home, cleaning up my living room, when I heard a knock on the door. I turned the music down on my radio, and went to see who it was. I don’t open the door unless I know who it is. I checked through my tiny peephole to see a shorter, older-looking man looking down at my welcome mat.

“Can I help you, sir?” I said through the crack of my door. He looked a bit startled, but then he spoke up.  
“Are you (Y/N)?” he asked, trying not to be invasive. I opened the door just enough to stick my head out.  
“Yes, that’s me. Can I help you with something?” I was kind of nervous because he looked slightly intimidating. He smiled at me once I showed my face.  
“Yeah um, I thought Dan might have told you about me. I’m Brian, his roommate/bandmate.” He then stuck out a hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and smiled back. So wait, if Brian is here, that must mean…

“Yeah! It’s nice to finally meet you, Brian! Um, just out of curiosity, is he with you?” I asked, looking around for him. I figured he might have been hiding on purpose, trying to scare me. As soon as I said that, I heard a voice that wasn’t Brian’s.  
“Well ya see, you probably shouldn’t tell people where you keep the spare key.” Danny had snuck in through the back door! I squealed and punched him right in the gut. He just tensed up and laughed at me. “Holy shit, (Y/N), the look on your face was golden!”  
“You asshole, you scared the fuck outta me! Oh Brian, please come in. Jeez, you guys!” I made room for Brian to come through the front door, as he was trying not to laugh at me. We all went into the living room and sat on or around the couch.

“So, how have you been, hun? You’re about to graduate soon, I hear!” Danny said, as he sat down next to me. I smiled and nodded my head, telling him about what all was going on at work and school. “You still work at Olive Garden? Are you not tired of that place?”  
“Nah, not really. I do wish that I was working as a psychologist, though. I’d really like to get started as soon as possible,” I said, looking over to Brian who had remained quiet since he stepped inside. We continued to talk a bit more about what I had been up to since Danny left, and then it was my turn to ask questions.  
“So Danny, and you too Brian, how is that second album coming along? Didn’t you say it was called Attitude City?” Danny and Brian looked at each other and then back at me, then proceeded to tell me all about the new album. “But don’t go telling anyone and everyone, we want all of this to be a surprise for our fans,” Brian said.

“No, of course. I won’t tell a soul! Anyway, I’m really excited for you guys, and I think we should celebrate. I mean, if you’re not busy later?” I asked, looking back at Danny, who I had caught staring at me. He quickly looked away, looking at Brian instead and they both just shrugged.  
“Sure, we’d love to,” Danny said, “what did you have in mind?” I thought about it and thought that they might be tired from travelling. Maybe a few drinks were in order here.  
“I’ve got some wine in the fridge, or beer if you prefer that.” I suggested. They seemed to like that idea, so I went and got some glasses and set the alcohol out on some ice. We decided to order a pizza while waiting for the drinks to get cold. After we ate, we just sat around drinking and shooting the shit casually. Brian didn’t really drink much, and he had asked to be excused for the night. “Dan, are you coming with me now or are you gonna crash here?”

“Yeah man, I think I’ll chill out here for a little while longer. I’ll catch up with you later, man. Good night, and drive safe.” Danny had walked Brian out to his car and waited until he drove off to come back inside. I was pouring us each another glass of wine as he was coming back in. “Thanks for letting me hang out with you after all this time, hun.”  
“No problem, Danny. It’s been so nice to see you again, and your friend seems very nice! He’s kind of quiet though,” I said all while smiling at him. He chuckled at my opinion of Brian and explained that that’s just how he is. I noticed that Danny had been giggling a lot since he got here, but it was even worse when we talked about school.

“Do you remember the first time you came to my place? I was stoned as shit, and I thought you were Liv Tyler?” he asked, still laughing hysterically. “That was also the day I taught you how to roll a joint!” I laughed right along with him, clapping my hands and doubling over.  
“Danny, how could I forget?! That was one of the best days I’ve ever had!” I said, still laughing a bit quietly. I noticed then that Danny was staring at me again, but he had a particular look on his face. Still smiling, he scooted closer to me.  
“Really? You really think so?” he asked, with an innocent look on his face. I smiled and shook my head, taking another sip of red wine. I asked Danny if he wanted me to get him some more, but he politely declined. I went and got myself my third and final glass, as the bottle was finally empty. “What do you remember about that day that made it so special?” he asked.

“Well, it was my first time getting high, but I was getting high with my best friend… who I trusted almost more than my own family,” I said, looking up at him as he smiled, “and he told me something that I would never ever forget, for as long as I live.”  
His face started to burn deep shades of pink as I said that last bit, he then rubbed the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip. “I um, I don’t seem to remember what I said. I must have been totally baked. What was it that I said?”

“Oh well, it wasn’t anything bad! You just wouldn’t shut up about how sexy I looked while I was high, and then you said that you liked the way that I smiled after each hit.” I looked away, not being able to stop my own face from turning red. At this point, it had become painfully silent, so I just finished of my glass of wine and got up to get some fresh air. Though, as I stood up, I could feel my legs becoming weak with how drunk I was. Don’t you just hate being a lightweight? I could feel Danny helping me stand up as we made our way upstairs to my bedroom. He proceeded to help me change into some comfy clothes to sleep in, and tucked me into bed. “I guess I better go now, hun. I’m so glad I got to see you again,” he whispered to me. “Danny, there’s… something I have to—" and just like that, he kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep. Just before I closed my eyes, I could hear him closing my front door.


	3. Champagne Supernova

The next morning, I managed to wake up feeling completely fine, except for just a slight headache. I stretched in my bed, and decided to take a shower. Once I took a shower and got dressed, I noticed I was extremely hungry. I’m so glad that IHOP was just a couple of miles away because I did not feel like cooking whatsoever. Just as I was about to leave, I found a note on my coffee table. I picked it up and read it intently.

_Good morning, hun. I hope you slept well last night! You fell asleep before I could ask if you wanted to meet up with me today, so… If you want, we could grab a bite to eat? Call me when you find this, okay? -Danny_

Danny knew that I was always hungry, so of course I called him. The phone rang once, twice, three times before he answered.  
“Hello, this is Dan…” he said, still half asleep. I giggled as I heard him yawn on the phone. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” I said back to him, “did I wake you up?” I could hear him clearing his throat, sounding as if I caught him off guard.

“Oh, (Y/N)! No, I actually just woke up before you called,” he said, “I actually just remembered I left that note for you, hehe. So, is it a date then?” Oh gosh, my heart fluttered when he said that. Is this a date? I didn’t really know, though I would have liked that very much. I’m sure you’ve caught on by now that I kind of have a thing for Danny. However, I was perfectly fine with being just friends since he seemed to be comfortable with that. I didn’t realize I hadn’t said anything to him when I could hear him clearing his throat again. “(Y/N)? You still there, hun?”

“Oh yeah, yeah! Sorry, I was zoned out there for a second. Yes, Danny, I’d love to meet up with you. I was actually just about to go to IHOP, if you want to come with?” I held my breath while waiting for him to answer. Why am I so nervous? He was the one who wanted to hang out, after all.  
“Sure, hun, that actually sounds wonderful. I’m just going to take a quick shower and stuff, and I’ll meet ya there! Save me a seat?” I smiled as I told him I would wait for him before I ordered any food. Once I got there and sat at a table, I only waited for about ten minutes before I saw him looking around for me. “Over here, Danny!” I said as I flagged him down, giggling.

“You sure are chipper this morning! You must have slept really well, then,” he said as he sat across from me. He told me about how he called Brian to pick him up from my place, and how Brian was nice enough to let him sleep in the bed instead of on the couch. “We’re staying at his cousin’s house so we can finish up the next album. His cousin was nice enough to let us use his basement to record and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s really nice of him! So wait, that means you guys will be up here for a while, huh?” I asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Before he could answer, we heard a song playing just above our table. As soon as I could tell what it was, I shouted “Oasis!” He laughed and shook his head as I did a tiny victory dance. “Champagne Supernova is such a great song, man.”

“Yeah, I agree. It really takes me back to college. We haven’t played this game in almost ten years!” he said as he saw a waitress coming our way to take our order. “I think we’re ready now, ma’am.” I ordered some blueberry pancakes, while Danny got chocolate chip pancakes, his old favorite. “By the way, I hope you know that I’m paying for this.”

I looked at him in shock. “Oh no, if anything I should be paying because you’re visiting and stuff, and that would be selfish of me and—"

“(Y/N), didn’t I say earlier that this was a date?” he asked with a more serious look on his face. Oh shit, this really is a date? I could feel my face get really warm as I nodded, which made Danny giggle. “Are you okay, hun? You look a bit flushed. I mean, if this gets awkward or anything, I’ll understand!” he said, grinning.  
“Oh no, I’m fine! It is kind of warm in here, I guess.” I lied. Danny seemed to buy it as we looked up to see our pancakes being handed to us. I thanked our waitress, and she left us alone to eat. Before I started eating, I noticed Danny writing something on his napkin. Curious, I watched him write as he was humming some sort of melody over and over again.

“Danny, your pancakes are going to get cold. What are you writing?” I asked. He looked up at me, holding up a finger asking me to wait just a second.  
“Just some lyrics for this new song Brian and I have been working on for the album. We’ve already finished most of the album already, but there just aren’t enough songs yet,” he explained. He put his napkin away and began eating, and so did I. Once we finished eating, he asked our waitress for the check. Reluctantly, I let him pay for it, but I secretly left a tip behind.

A couple of weeks came and went, and I was saying goodbye to Danny again. For some reason, I felt just as sad as I did the first time. I just missed my friend that much, I suppose. He stopped by before leaving, we talked for a few minutes, and we made our way to my doorstep.  
“(Y/N), I just want you to know how much fun I had catching up with you. And by the way, I don’t think I got to properly congratulate you for graduating! Seriously, way to go, hun!” he said as he gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back tightly. This time it was different though, because Danny was the one to let go after I did. “So, I guess its bye for now, huh?"  
“Yeah, I guess it is,” I said, smiling, “you better hurry, I think Brian is getting annoyed.” I looked around Danny and saw Brian tapping on the steering wheel. Danny gave me an apologetic look and a quick hug and goodbye, and then off he went. I waved to him as he put on his seatbelt, waving back. Once I saw the lights glowing in the distance, I went back inside.


	4. Interstate Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Danny's point of view. He can't stop thinking about you.

Brian and I were halfway back to his place before he stopped to get gas. He shut the car off and looked over at me. “I’m going to take a piss, you good?”

“Yeah man, I’m alright for now. Thanks.” He went inside to go use the bathroom, and I just sat and stared out the window. This felt like the world’s longest car ride ever. It’s not that I was bored, but I just felt empty for some reason. Almost as if something was missing. I didn’t understand why, Brian and I finished recording each track for Attitude City, so I should feel happy and content. I reached into my jacket pocket and found a napkin with some lyrics on it. I remember writing them at IHOP, but I can’t remember why. All I could think about was her face. The way she smiled, the way she laughed at my stupidity, and those eyes. She had gorgeous eyes that always seemed to sparkle. I don’t know why I never noticed them before.

I was startled when Brian got back into the car. He looked at me like I was an idiot. “Dude, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been strangely quiet; you haven’t even been singing along with the radio.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I dunno, I guess I just can’t wait to get back home.” I lied. He gave me a look like I was full of shit, but he began to drive off anyway. And then, I heard one of my favorite songs on the radio start to play. “Aw man, Brian, turn this up!”

_Waiting on a Sunday afternoon, for what I read between the lines_   
_Your lies…_

I haven’t heard this song in quite some time. (Y/N) and I used to listen to it when she came over. She loves Stone Temple Pilots, and this one was her favorite. Man, I could talk to her for days about music. I guess that’s why we’re such good friends, after all. She has such a great taste in music, too. Foo Fighters, Aerosmith, Nirvana; the list goes on and on. Sometimes when we’d get high, I would listen to her sing. She had a beautiful singing voice, though she always denied it. She always thought my voice was better, but I would disagree. Next thing I know, another love song is playing on the radio. Love Song by Tesla, to be exact. God, another song with some great memories attached to it.

_Don’t you even worry, pretty darlin’_   
_‘Cause I know you’ll find love again_

I remember singing this with (Y/N) one time, in a bar. I was her designated driver, and she was drunk as hell. She begged me to sing karaoke with her, and this was the song she picked. I knew if she was sober, she would have never done it, so I agreed. She was so happy when she was singing, and it always made me happy to watch her sing.

_Love will find a way!_   
_Darlin’ love is gonna find a way, find its way back to you_   
_Love will find a way!_   
_So look around, open your eyes_

Aw man, I’d do almost anything to relive those days with her. But I was such a loser back then, there was no way she would want to be with me, so I never tried to push any boundaries. Truthfully, I always thought she was beautiful. It was a privilege just to know her, not just on the surface, but deep down as well. She told me all about her family and friends back home, and why she was majoring in psychology, and occasionally we would even talk about our love lives. At this point, I could feel Brian staring at me and I had realized that we were finally home.

“Alright man, cut the bullshit. Is this about (Y/N)?” he asked me, tilting his head while trying to look me in the face. I sighed heavily, thinking of what to say to him.  
“Yeah man, I guess it is. I think I just realized that I really like her, like a lot. But come on, I’m a loser. She’d never fall for someone like me, man. She’s way out of my league.” I said, running my hands through my hair.

“Are you a loser though, man? You’re in a successful band, and she doesn’t even know about the other projects you’re a part of yet… Besides, did it ever occur to you that she might like you?” No actually, it hasn’t. Not until now, that is. But maybe she’s just too nice for her own good, and takes pity on me. There’s just no way that she would be into me, out of all the guys that would hit on her. Then again, that would explain why she was still single after all this time.

“Holy shit, Brian! I’m a fucking idiot! I just blew my last chance to ever get with her. This time next week, we’ll be moving to Los Angeles and meeting Arin and Suzy. Fuck!” I screamed, kicking myself for being such a fool. What makes it worse is that there’s no turning back now. The only thing I could do is hope that someday I’d see her in California, or maybe during a tour or something. God, I can’t stand myself right now. How did I not realize all this shit before? I could call her, but it’s so late now that I’d hate to wake her up. I’ll have to write her a letter, then. I’ll tell her our new address, so she can start sending me stuff there until we get a new phone number and stuff. I just hope that I’m right about all of this.


	5. Careless Whisper

A few years have passed since I heard from Danny. He called me the day after he and Brian got back home, but I didn’t hear from him after that. I tried to call him back, but the phone number had been disconnected. It made me sad to think that Danny didn’t want to talk to me anymore. But why? Why would he just cut me off out of nowhere?

I should have told him when I had the chance. I should have told him years ago, before he left in the first place. I should have told him how I really felt about him. The truth is that I… I love Danny.

And, it’s not just because of his looks or his charm. Danny really connected with me on a deep and personal level. We know pretty much everything there is to know about each other. Hell, I’ve even met his grandmother before, whom I adore to pieces. She always had the best stories to tell about Danny, the really embarrassing ones that made him squirm in his seat.

I had just left my office and started my car when I heard a familiar song on the radio. I would have recognized it anywhere.

_We could have been so good together_   
_We could have lived this dance forever_   
_But now, who’s gonna dance with me?_   
_Please stay!_

Once I heard that verse, I had started to cry. This song always takes me back to the first time Danny came over to my place. We had been drinking a bit, and the song started playing on the radio. He got up off of the couch and started dancing around my living room, lip syncing each verse.  
“Come and d-dance with me, hun. I won’t make f-fun of you, I swear,” he said as he took my hand and pulled me off the couch. I couldn’t dance to save my life, but as drunk as I was, it didn’t really matter. “Yeah, that’s it, hun. _Move with me_.”

He and I may have been drunk, but every word he said made me blush. I kept thinking to myself that he was just messing with me so that I would laugh and have a good time, so that’s what I did. We danced and sang for the remainder of the night and we eventually fell asleep. I remember waking up from my bed and seeing him still asleep on my couch. He had carried me to my room. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

His hair fell all around his face, as he cuddled with one of my throw pillows. If I could have taken a picture, I would have. After I changed clothes, I decided to wake him up and send him back to his apartment. I gave him plenty of medicine to take for his hangover, and sent him on his way.

Now here I am, regretting every time I ever sent him home. I cried still as I made my way into the house. I’d give my right arm to hear Danny sing to me again. Or at least speak to me. Why didn’t I say anything to him? I have so many chances, and I didn’t take any of those chances, and now I’ll never know. Clearly though, if he wanted to talk to me, he would. But, he hasn’t talked to me since the last time he left. This was clearly my fault. I must have said something to scare him away for good, this time.

I noticed some mail had been slipped under my front door while I was at work. I picked it up off the floor, trying to regain my composure. In the return address, there wasn’t a name, just a street in California. I thought that was really weird because I had been getting calls from a Cali number, lately. I usually don’t answer the phone unless it’s someone that I know. You never know when someone is trying to scam you. I ultimately decided to open the letter.

_Dear (Y/N),_  
 _It’s Dan. You know, your best friend? Maybe not anymore, but I hope that you’ve gotten this letter. I hope that you aren’t mad at me for being such a terrible person. I know I haven’t called or wrote to you in a long time, but please let me explain. I didn’t tell you everything that Brian and I have become a part of. Let me start with my second band called Starbomb_ …

I continued to read about this band, and what kind of music they make when I realized that I had actually heard one of their songs before. Crasher-Vania, I think it was called.

_Now, let me tell you about the Game Grumps. The other guy that’s in Starbomb with me, his name is Arin Hanson, and he has this show on Youtube where he and I just dick around and play video games. We don’t show our faces while we play, but our fans do know what we look like, so you can look us up if you want to._  
 _Now that I’ve told you all of this, there’s one more thing I’d like to ask you. You’re probably very angry with me, and I totally get that, but please let me make it up to you. Come to LA, and I’ll prove to you that I never meant to be such a dick. I’ll try my absolute best to show you that you’re still my best friend in the whole world. I would know because I’ve gotten to travel the world_...

My best friend. Danny wasn’t trying to ignore me or shut me out of his life. He was just super busy, and I was just super dramatic. I cried some more as I continued to read his letter.

_If I don’t hear from you ever again, I completely understand. I’ll leave you my number at the Grump Space, since that’s where I spend the majority of my time these days. Please, if anything, at least call me so that I know you don’t hate me entirely. I miss you very much, and I hope you’ve been well. Take care of yourself, hun._   
_-Danny_

I found the phone number at the bottom, which was the same number that had been calling me for the past week. Holy shit, it was Danny the whole damn time! I scrambled to get to the phone, but I realized how late it was, so I decided I would call him first thing tomorrow morning.


	6. California Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, now we're in LA. This chapter is in Danny's point of view again. Basically introducing us to the Grumps as if you didn't already know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I can't believe so many people have started reading my story already! Thank you! Please feel free to let me know if you like the direction that it's going, or if you have any suggestions or anything like that, okay? Great!  
> I'm not sure how long this story is going to be just yet, but I've got tons of ideas already floating around. I'm already considering turning this into a series, but that's completely up to you guys! If you like my story, I will definitely keep writing!

“Good morning, everyone!” I heard Arin yell from across the Grump Space. We all usually get here before noon to get an early start on our recording sessions and whatnot. “Hey Dan, how are you today?”

“Oh, hey Arin. I’m good, thank you. How about you?” I answered. Arin and I became extremely close since I joined the Game Grumps. The age difference didn’t even matter, either. It’s almost like we’re brothers, really.

“I’m doing alright, man. Ready to record a butt-ton of games today?” he asked, trying to look at my face. I guess he could tell that I was feeling a bit off today, as he sat down at the desk in front of me. “You sure you’re okay, Dan? Come on, talk to me.”

I kept looking at Arin and then the office phone on the desk, and then back to Arin as he finally caught on what was bothering me so much. “Dude, she’ll call you soon enough. I’m willing to bet money on it, that’s how confident I am. She’s probably just working or something, ya know?”

“Yeah man, you may be right. It’s just that I sent that letter almost a month ago. Do you think she even got it?” I raked a hand through my hair out of frustration. Suzy and Barry came around the corner, each with a puzzled look on their faces.

“Dan the man, pots and pans, what’s up dude?” Suzy said, trying to get a laugh out of me. I smiled at her effort, but went right back to freaking out in my chair. Barry sat down next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Hey man, is this about your potential lady love?” he asked innocently. “If it is, I just want you to know that we’re all here for you, Dan.” Suzy then put her hand on my other shoulder, while Arin told them about my concerns for the letter. We eventually moved on to our workloads for the day, and Arin and I actually managed to finish recording everything we planned to early.

It was almost time for everyone to go home, as Arin and I made our way to get a bottle of water and some snacks. (Y/N) still hasn’t called since I’ve been here today, but the day wasn’t over yet, and I don’t give up that easily. I thought about the possibility of her writing a letter instead, so I went to check the mailbox downstairs. There were all kinds of fan mail, as well as drawings and packages, but no sign of (Y/N).

I went back upstairs to see Arin holding the phone, pacing the floor as if he were waiting for something. “Jesus, where could he be?! I swear, he was just here like two minutes ago, miss. I’m sure he’ll be back any second now. He couldn’t have gone that far!” Arin was talking to whoever it was on the phone, like he was stalling until I got back.

“Arin, is everything okay? Who are you talking to, man?” I asked him. He quickly turned to me, sighing heavily. He seemed relieved once he saw that I was back, and he smiled uncontrollably.

“Dan, finally! Minutes felt like hours, man! Someone wants to talk to you, dude,” he said to me but went back to talking on the phone, “yeah, he’s here now. I’m sorry you had to wait so long! I’ll put him on now.” He slowly handed me the phone, trying not to drop it with how excited he was.

“Hello, this is Dan.” I said over the phone. I never knew when I would be talking to some business agent, so I always tried to maintain some sort of professional manner. Until now, anyway.

“ _Danny? It’s me, (Y/N). I um, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important!_ ” Oh shit, it’s her! She sounded just as lovely as she did in person.

“Oh my God, no! No, Arin and I actually finished early today. Wow um, it’s great to hear your voice again. How are you, hun?” I always knew that she liked that pet name. She always smiled when I called her that, and I would almost swear that I could feel her smiling into the phone.

“ _I’m good, I guess. I actually just got home from work as well, so I guess that works out, huh? I missed your voice too, Danny. God, you wouldn’t believe what song I heard the other day on the radio!_ ”

She told me all about the night she got my letter, and how she wanted to call but work kept getting in the way. She always put her work first, which I admired about her, considering she works with children. I couldn’t be mad at her for dedicating her life to help children feel better about the way life has treated them. It was well past time for everyone to go home, while (Y/N) and I still talked. Arin stayed behind so that I wouldn’t be alone in the office. He knew what a big deal this was for me, and was going to be there for me every step of the way.

“ _So Danny, in your letter, you asked me to come to Los Angeles. But that confuses me, like… how in the hell am I supposed to do that? I can barely afford to pay the house payments as it is, man._ ”

“So wait, are you saying you would if you could? Because I can definitely arrange it, all you have to do is say yes. Well, you’d probably have to request an extended vacation, but you won’t have to worry about anything else, hun.”

“ _Extended vacation, huh? I think I’ve worked enough overtime for that to be taken care of. How long do you think, though?_ ”

“Whatever your normal vacation period is, just add one or two weeks to it. I mean, if you want to! I can’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to do, after all. I just want you to be able to experience LA for what it’s worth, that’s all.”

About a half hour later, she agreed to come and see me. I couldn’t have been any happier at the thought of getting to see her one more time. Finally, we each said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

“Well,” Arin said, “is she coming to see you or not? I can help you arrange a sleeping situation and all that, I just need to know.”

“Yeah man, she’s coming. She told me she would talk to her boss tomorrow, and then by this time next week, she should be flying out here. So, I’ll need the day off to pick her up from the airport, and I’d really like for her to meet everyone too.” I said smiling. I rubbed the back of my neck once I noticed that Arin was giving me a devilish look and a wink.

“You really have it bad right now, man. I hope she sees it too, when she gets here. Anyway, just let me know when she’s coming and you’re free to go, alright?” He patted me on the back as we made our way out to the parking lot, and then went our separate ways. “Oh hey, Dan!”

“Yeah man, what’s up?” I asked looking back at him.

“Good luck, dude. We’re rooting for you, all the way.” He said, getting into his car and finally driving off. I smiled and made my way home, as well. Time to get my shit together!


	7. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're flying!
> 
> Oh by the way, I don't think I ever mentioned where the reader lives. Danny went to Boston University, so naturally the reader would live in Massachusetts. Oh, but I myself am actually from Tennessee, so yeah. Just wanted to establish that. 
> 
> Back to flying!

My boss was reluctant to extend my vacation to three weeks instead of two, but I promised that three weeks was all I needed, so she let me have it. And man, I was so grateful for that. I decided to call Danny the night before I was supposed to get on the plane.

“ _Hun, don’t worry about me, you didn’t wake me up. Are you all packed and stuff for the flight?_ ”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve pretty much got my entire closet packed into three suitcases, hehe. I saved up all the money I’ll need for the time I’ll be staying, as well.”

“ _Look at you, all prepared and shit. I’m proud of chu._ ”

It always makes me laugh when he uses funny accents. He always pokes fun at my natural southern drawl, so whenever he gets all “Jersey” on me, I always make fun of him, too. One of my favorite accents that he can do is the Brooklyn accent. He also pulls off a half-assed British accent fairly well.

“ _Alright, hun. It’s getting late over there, so you should get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow, and I want you to be as lively as possible!_ ”

“Okay, Danny, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Sweet dreams, darlin’.” It felt weird to say that I was actually going to see him tomorrow. I couldn’t help but smile as he caught on to the way I was speaking.

“ _Good night, luv. And, sweeter dreams to you, too._ ” He said with the half-assed accent, as he hung up the phone. I smiled as I started drifting off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, at 7:30 this morning. I booked the earliest non-stop flight from Boston to Los Angeles, and I lived just 10 minutes from the airport.

I deemed it necessary to take a picture from inside the plane and show it to Danny later. I didn’t get to send it to him because the flight attendant made everyone turn their phones off while we were flying. This is going to be the longest seven hours of my life.

I knew that it would be worth it to get the non-stop flight because once I had a nap, we were arriving at LAX. I started shaking along with the turbulence, but once we landed and came to a stop, I was nothing but nerves. I was so nervous to see Danny once I got off this plane. What would he think of me? Will I look different to him? Would he regret bringing me out here for so long?

There was only one way to find out. I walked timidly through the airport, trying not to bump into anyone as they were in a hurry to find whoever they were looking for. I smiled when I saw a girl find who I assumed to be her boyfriend. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her like he hadn’t kissed her in years. It warmed my heart to know that they had each other. As they were walking away, I went on to keep looking for Danny.

I saw several couples reuniting, as well as families, and even some girls who were meeting in person for the first time. It's amazing to see all these connections being made, and I only hoped reuniting with Danny would be just as amazing. I thought that I saw him for a moment, until the person turned around and was hugging someone else. My heart started to sink as I could see the sun setting. I must have been in this airport for hours.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to try and call him, but while I wasn’t looking, I had bumped into someone and we both fell to the floor. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying any attention; I really am sorry!” I said hanging my head in shame. I tried to pick up all of my luggage when I saw a large pair of hands touch mine.

“Hey there, (Y/N).” Danny said, giving me one of the biggest smiles I’ve seen in a long time. I laughed breathlessly, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back like I was going to run away if he didn’t. Danny always gives the best hugs. “I missed you a lot, hun.”

“I missed you too, Danny! My God, you look great! You hit like a fucking brick wall, though.” I said, earning a cackle out of him. “So, now what do we do?” We finally stood up, and we made our way out to his car. He then proceeded to put my luggage in his trunk.

“Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. You probably haven’t eaten since this morning, what a dumb question to ask,” he said, still giggling. I laughed as he opened the door for me to get into his car.

“Are you asking me on a dinner date, Mr. Avidan?” I asked, feeling bold. His eyes widened in a certain way when I called him that, and then he just smirked.

“Yeah, I guess I am, Ms. (Y/L/N),” he answered with a wink.


	8. Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I think of California, I think of Beck. I dunno why, but I do. I hope you're still enjoying my story. It's kind of all over the place, but just stay with me please?

On the way to Danny’s apartment, it took all we had not to sing every song on the radio. I haven’t sung in such a long time, so it felt fantastic to sing with Danny again. And of course, it was another one of our favorites to get high to, back in the day.

_Soy un perdedor_   
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

Danny and I haven’t smoked in a long time, either. Not that it bothered me, and Danny looks to be in the best shape of his life, if I’m honest. I mean, he looks damn good for his mid-30s. My God, are we really that old already? Sure, I’m still a couple of years younger, but it always feels just like yesterday when we were in college.

“So, hun, what do you feel like eating? You name it, we’ve probably got it around here somewhere. However, I bet I can actually guess what you want,” he said, stopping at a red light. He had said earlier we were about a mile from his place, so I was too busy thinking about that.

“I’m sorry, what? I was zoned out for a bit. I can’t wait to see your apartment!” I said, flashing a bright smile at him. He chuckled at that, as he pulled into his driveway. “So, do you live alone?”

“Nah, Barry and I are roommates. Oh, you’re gonna love Barry, he’s such a teddy bear. He’s kind of quiet compared to me, but not quite as quiet as Brian, so don’t worry,” he said unbuckling his seatbelt. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. We got the luggage out of the trunk, and went inside.

Danny’s apartment was actually a pretty decent size. Danny and Barry each had their own room, a guest room, and an office. There was also, of course, the kitchen and bathrooms and the laundry room. This was more or less just a small house instead of an apartment.

“So, this will be your room whenever we’re not at the Grump Space. And, there’s a bathroom at the very end of the hall, or you can use mine if Barry is in the other one. We don’t really keep much food in the house since we’re always travelling, so that brings me back to my question from earlier. What do you feel like eating, hun?” As he was telling me where everything was, I had been looking for some nicer clothes to change into. He already knew what I wanted, but I told him anyway.

“Danny, you ought to know that Olive Garden is my favorite place. If it’s okay with you, I’d really like to eat there. I actually haven’t eaten there in quite a long time. Also, before you play any tricks, I’m going to be paying this time.” I said, very matter-of-fact-like. He just looked at me with a dopey smile and nodded his head.

“If you insist, (Y/N). As long as I can buy you dessert or something?” I told him I would think about it as I was getting ready for a shower. Barry was actually in the other bathroom, so I had to use Danny’s. His shower is incredible, by the way. I mean, it has to be if he wants to keep that Jew fro tamed.

I tried not to let my mind go in the wrong direction, but I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about how Danny looked after he took a shower. He has such a slender body; I’d be willing to bet he’s been working out lately. His arms are a lot bigger than I remember, though not too big. I really like a man with strong arms. I could only imagine Danny holding me in his arms at night.

Shivers started travelling all across my body, the more I thought about it. I always thought that Danny was attractive, but I never thought of him like this before. I rubbed my thighs with my hands and tried to picture what Danny would do. This eventually led to rubbing closer and closer to my womanhood. My index finger found its way to my clit and played with it softly, as the water danced across my skin. I was getting wetter and wetter. I couldn’t stop thinking about Danny kissing me and I imagined that it was really Danny touching me down below. My breathing was quick and soundless moans came out like hard exhaling.

I was so close, and yet so far from done. I could feel my release creeping up on me, as I heard the door creaking. Oh my God, I’m going to get caught. I quickly stopped what I was doing and wrapped myself in the closest towel I could find. But, the door still hadn’t opened. I decided to investigate.

I leaned against the wall, right next to the door, and all I could hear was heavy breathing. I put a hand over my mouth so whoever it was wouldn’t hear me from the other side. As I kept listening, I heard someone whispering curses and other things. “ _Fuck… (Y/N)…_ ”

Danny? Is he doing what I think he’s doing? It took all the courage I had to reach for that doorknob, and there he was. “Oh hey, (Y/N)! You done already? I was just, um…” His face was so red, and he just stood there looking away from me. I looked to see if my suspicions were true, and lo and behold, Admiral Excalibur would not be denied. And yet, the only thing I could do was giggle at him.

“What-what’s so funny?” he asked, nervously laughing with me. I just went back into the bathroom to change, letting the whole situation go. I’d like to think that I picked out a cute outfit for this date. I decided that being comfortable was more important than trying to impress anyone. So, I wore my favorite Nirvana t-shirt, along with a red flannel and some black skinny jeans. I threw my hair up in a bun, and went back out to face Danny.

“Hey, Danny? Do you think this is too casual for Olive Garden? I don’t want to look like a hobo or anything, so…” I stopped as I realized I had walked in on Danny changing. My God, he is gorgeous. He just stood there in his boxers, looking for a different shirt to wear. Thank God he didn’t notice me standing there, because I almost needed another shower. “D-Danny?”

He looked over to me and smiled. “You look beautiful, (Y/N). I’ll be ready in just a second.” Next thing I know, I smell this wonderful smell all throughout his bedroom. Where have I smelled that before? I looked around and found a bottle of Danny’s cologne on his nightstand. At that, my heart started melting. It was my favorite smell in the whole world. “Okay, ready! Let’s get going, hun.” Wait, so are just going to ignore the fact that we caught each other masturbating or what?


	9. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long. That is all.

Danny and I hadn’t said a word to each other since we left his apartment. The only noise we heard was coming from the radio, as we were on our way to the restaurant. If there was one thing I couldn’t stand, it was silence. Awkward or not, I hate silence. Every time I went to say something, it’s like my voice was gone. What if I just imagined that Danny was doing that stuff? What would he think if I asked him about it? At this point, Danny held his hand out, silently asking me to hold it in mine.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, hun?” he asked, as I hesitantly took his hand and held it. I’ve been thinking about how to go about this throughout this entire car ride. He ran his thumb across my knuckles, waiting for me to answer.

“Well um, I was thinking about how to ask you something, but I’m not sure if I should even bother with it.” I said, looking back at him. He chuckled quietly and kissed the back of my hand. My face was as red as my flannel.

“(Y/N), if this is about what happened earlier after you got out of the shower, then you can just say it. It’s nothing to be shy about, and besides, I’ve got a couple of questions myself,” he said, giving me a sly grin. So, it really did happen, okay. Great, so I guess all I can do now is come on out with it.

“Danny, how long were you standing by the door? And, what all did you hear in there?” He looked over at me before quickly looking back and focusing on the road, trying to find the right answers to my questions.

“Um well, I’ll start with the first question. I only stood there for about five minutes before I heard you turn the water off. As for the second question, I couldn’t hear that much. I was honestly scared for a minute that you slipped and fell, but I went up to the door and I could tell you were okay… And that’s when I could hear you breathing kind of heavy…” he continued to tell me that he could tell what I was doing, and he thought it was really hot so he was trying to be quiet, as well.

“So now here are the questions I have for you, (Y/N). And, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m really curious so here it goes. First question, what made you want to do that in the first place?” he asked me. God, what was I supposed to say to that? Oh, I have the biggest crush on you and I was thinking about you the entire time. No big deal, right?

“Well honestly, I was just really tense after the plane ride, and your shower was just really nice, so I got kind of carried away…” I lied. I had to lie, at least for now. He seemed to buy it as he asked the next question.

“Okay so, what would you say if I told you that I’ve had this big crush on you for the past few years, but I was too much of a wuss to say anything until now?” he said, rather quickly. My heart jumped up into my throat. Danny likes me?! Um, since when and why me? There isn’t anything special about me. Right?

“Um, I guess I’d just have to confess that I’ve had a crush on you for a while, too. And, I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” I answered, honestly this time. He pulled into the parking lot at Olive Garden, in the first spot he could find, and immediately looked at me in disbelief.

“Are-are you serious, right now? You… you really like me, too?” he looked for any signs that I was fucking with him, though we both know that I wasn’t. I swallowed hard and nodded my head, slowly getting even more nervous than I already was. Danny then took my other hand in both of his, and gave me one of his famous cheesy grins.

“(Y/N), I… I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, but I um, I really do like you very much and I... I really want to kiss you right now. If you’ll let me, that is,” he said, stealing glances at my lips and back up to my eyes. I could feel my cheeks getting really hot really fast, the closer our faces got.

“O-Okay, Danny.” I whispered, just centimeters from his face. At that, he held my face in both of his hands and closed the gap in an instant. It was literally breathtaking. This was absolutely the most passionate kiss I had ever gotten from anyone before, but I am so glad that it’s him. After a few moments, we mutually pulled back for air. Gasping and panting, we looked at each other and smiled.

“I guess this answers the third question I had for you, hehe,” he said, still catching his breath. “I was going to ask you if I could show you just how much I really missed you.”

I smiled as we both got out of the car and went inside. Dinner was fantastic. But the best part was the car ride back to Danny’s place.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

One of Danny’s favorite bands is Def Leppard. He told me about all the times he got to meet the band; they’ve started to recognize him every time they see him at their shows. I just thought it was hot when Danny sang their songs. He has such a gorgeous singing voice.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_

We got back to Danny’s apartment and noticed Barry’s car was gone. We waited for the song to end before we got out of the car and went inside. The first thing I thought to do was unpack my old radio and bring it into Danny’s living room. 

“Oh my God, (Y/N), you still have that thing?!” Danny looked really nostalgic as I plugged the radio into the nearest power outlet. Radio stations weren’t the same in Cali, so I decided to plug in my aux cord and play music from my phone. And I secretly wanted to see Danny sing Def Leppard again, but that’s beside the point.

_Step inside, walk this way_  
_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Danny grabbed a broom from his kitchen, and pretended it was a microphone as he was putting on his best Joe Elliott impression. Feeling bold, I got up and starting dancing, trying to get Danny to dance with me. He must have been enjoying himself because we started to dance together, and then the next began to play. It was To Be With You by Mr. Big.

“Oh my God, I love this song! I’ve gotta turn it up, I’ve got to!” I turned it just past a socially acceptable volume and began to sing at the top of my lungs. “I’m the one who wants to be with you! Deep inside I hope you feel it, too!”

I haven’t had this much fun in such a long time. I think the last time I acted like this was when Danny and I went to that bar. He and I sang Tesla on the karaoke machine, and we fucking nailed it. “Come on, baby, come on over! Let me be the one to hold you!”

Danny was leaning up against the counter in his kitchen, just watching me sing. His eyes had this look of adoration in them, which made me smile and blush at the same time. I finished out the song with a bow, and Danny did a little golf clap.

“Could I request a song, hun?” Danny asked innocently. I smiled and handed him my phone, letting him look through all my music. I have my music sorted by song title in alphabetical order, and I had like a thousand songs to choose from. He had a look of relief on his face when he found the song he was looking for. I’ll Be by Edwin McCain, one of my top ten favorites.

“May I have this dance, lovely?” he asked, introducing a new pet name. I blushed deeply, but I smiled as I took him up on his offer. He placed one of his hands in mine, and the other on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. “Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love.” He continued to sing along as we danced in his living room. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart while he sang. I had never heard anything more beautiful until now.

As the song was ending, he had pulled away to get a better look at me. I looked up at his face, biting my bottom lip. My breathing hitched as Danny leaned down to kiss me, even more passionate than the first time. It took every ounce of courage in me to deepen the kiss. I bit his lip, causing his mouth to open up just enough to let me in. He groaned as I knotted my fingers in the curls of his hair. His hands slowly explored all over my body; my arms, my back, and my waist in particular.

Carefully, we moved onto the couch. Trying not to pull away too much, I crawled on top of Danny and straddled his lap. I could feel Danny tense up underneath me, as I pulled back for air. He had been gripping the hem of my flannel tightly, as if asking for permission. I took off my flannel, along with my shirt, however I did it slower than Danny wanted me to; just to tease him a little bit.

“(Y/N), you are so beautiful…” he said, a low hum in his voice. He then took off his own shirt, discarding it to parts unknown. I leaned back into him with another kiss, while his hands found my back again. There’s this one spot that he kept finding that made me shiver every time he touched it. I could feel goosebumps beginning to appear across my skin, as Danny started trailing kisses down my neck and shoulder. I began to moan softly as Danny kissed further down past my shoulders. “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time, (Y/N).”

“Me too, Danny. Me too…” I said, breathlessly. He grabbed me and picked me up as he stood, walking towards his bedroom. All the while, my radio was still playing all the right songs for this particular moment. While I tried to focus on Danny, I could still barely hear Steven Tyler’s voice as he sang I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing. Danny had gently laid me down on his bed, trailing his kisses from my breasts to my stomach.

I tangled my fingers back into his hair, pulling him back up to kiss me. I bent my knees slightly as my legs parted, giving Danny room to get comfortable. I wanted him, needed him. Maybe it was the music, but I ached with desire for his touch. “God. You are. So gorgeous.” He whispered between kisses. He needed to be close. He needed to touch me. " _Danny..._ "


	10. Never Tear Us Apart

The song on the radio couldn't have been playing at a better time. One of my favorite songs ever written, by INXS. It had the perfect combination of sexy and soulful. And right now, it was absolutely heavenly to listen to. In fact, this had to be what heaven feels like. There was no other way to describe this moment Danny and I were sharing. Simple. Utter. Perfection at its finest.

_I, I was standing_  
_You were there, two worlds collided_  
_And they could never, ever tear us apart_

Danny was just as amazing as I imagined. So attentive, so gentle and yet wild all at once. And, I _fucking loved it_. He moved swiftly and hovered just above my center, looking back up at me. “Is this okay?” he whispered. I barely managed to nod, fearful of ruining this for him and myself by saying something stupid.

I could feel his hot breath just above my clit. I could also tell he had been waiting for me to watch him as he licked the first initial strip up. I shuddered in response, my eyes fluttering shut. He did it once more, even slower than the first time, and again a third time. He reached the small bundle of nerves and flicked up in a less gentle manner. His hands were massaging my thighs as he continued on and I finally let a small moan through when his thick, long, tongue dove into my core creating a wave of heat that rolled through me.

He then added one and then two of his fingers, teasing me more as I moaned out from Danny's lips suckling up my clit. "You want it?" Danny asks teasingly knowing what the answer is. Danny's dark smirk earns him a whimper, as he starts to get impatient with himself. " _Tell me baby_ , yes or no?" He keeps his torture up going even slower and adding a thumb. His fingers stop curling after a moment while his thumb presses and circles where his tongue had once been.

“Fuck yes… _please, Danny_ …” That was all I could manage to say, but that was all he needed to hear. With my eyes still closed, I could feel Danny taking off his pants and boxers. I propped myself up just enough to watch him crawl back to me. Danny stroked himself up and down my dripping mess before guiding himself in. His girth had me stretching and feeling amazing as he slid to his hilt. Danny's hand slid behind my neck as his lips crashed into mine. I held his face there, fighting his tongue with mine as his hips rolled, rocking both of us and the bed at a wonderful pace. There were small thuds of my headboard meeting the wall, and I felt my breathing in time with it. I could feel the end coming closer and closer, as Danny thrusted into me harder and faster. “ _Fuck (Y/N)_ … I-I’m gonna—“ I hushed him with another kiss, as I began to move with him. Moaning into his mouth, I was finally put over the edge, and he soon followed. “You are... amazing, goddamn.” he said, breathlessly. I smiled as he slowly pulled out, with a slight shiver. He rolled over to the right of me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

“I um, this may be a bad time, but—“ I looked up at Danny, who waited patiently for me to finish what I was saying. The only problem was that I didn’t know what to say. I knew what I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t want to risk ruining this beautiful moment we were sharing. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’d really like to be with you. Like, for as long as humanly possible.”

“Oh thank God, I thought it was just me!” he said, unable to contain his laughter. I couldn’t help but giggle along with him, as I leaned up to kiss him. “But what about Boston? Your job? You’ll have to start all over here in LA.”

“Maybe so, but if I’m with you, I think I’ll be just fine,” I answered. He smiled at my enthusiasm, and kissed the top of my head. It looks like I need to make a few phone calls.


End file.
